Girl Series
Background The Girl Series tells different stories of a boy (Len), encountering a girl (Rin) in different "times" and "situations". In most songs, he does not receive a happy ending. The series is divided into two "chapters". Though it's not stated by Hayakawa-P exactly why they're separated into two chapters, the significant difference between the two chapters is the timeline. The first part seems to have a theme of "school" or "present time" (e.g. the science girl in the school, the psychic girl in the library), whereas the second part focuses more on the 19th century scenes (e.g. the detective, the rich nobleman). Note: The Girl Series has NO relation whatsoever with the Girl and Boy Series. They are from different composers; the Girl Series is composed by Hayakawa-P, the Girl and Boy Series is composed by MyGOD-P. Chapter 1 Facts / Pattern *Chapter 1's theme is "school" and seems to happen in "present time" unlike Chapter 2 which is the "past". So, the events that happened in Chapter 2 "technically" came first, followed by Chapter 1. *Rin doesn't sing in any of the songs in this chapter. *Although they're all uploaded at the same day, the "order of upload" is different (Science Girl being uploaded first; though it's the second track to the chapter). *In Chapter 2, the Detective Girl is aware of the Canary Girl's existence, and the Noir Girl is aware that the Detective Girl exist; nonetheless this doesn't necessarily mean they "know" for Hayakawa-P could just put it as a "reference" with no relation to the actual plot to the series. It's unsure if any of the characters in Chapter 1 know each other, though none of them are referenced here. *In here, both Rin and Len are students. In Chapter 2 they all have different roles. (In this case, Chapter 1 has different "subjects" / "interest") *An odd pattern to each Chapter so far is: In the first song, the pattern is always different with the other two songs. **Chapter 1's pattern, the interests: ***Psychic Girl -> No interest (unwillingly has a sixth sense; though people find her interesting) ***Science Girl -> Interest in science ***Literature Girl -> Interest in literature **Chapter 2's pattern, Len's role: ***Canary Girl -> Millionaire (Len) and a singer in a bar (Rin) ***Detective Girl -> Assistant detective (Len) and a detective (Rin) ***Noir Girl -> Servant (Len) and a thief (Rin) *Len's love towards Rin is somewhat innocent compared to Chapter 2. Chapter 2 Facts / Pattern *Chapter 2 focuses more on the late 19th century or so. Technically, the events in this Chapter happens before Chapter 1. *The Detective Girl mentioned "a rich man and a fire case", which is a reference to Canary Girl. The Noir girl mentioned a "detective" and a "singer in a bar", which is a reference to Detective Girl and Canary Girl. It may mean they "know" each other, nonetheless this doesn't necessarily mean they "know" for Hayakawa-P could just put it as a "reference" with no relation to the actual plot to the series. *In Chapter 2, Rin has more parts singing in the song than Chapter 1 where she doesn't get a part to sing. (So far, Noir Girl has the most lines for Rin overall, though she sang nothing in Detective Girl) *Rin and Len have different roles in Chapter 2; unlike Chapter 1 where their roles are just "students" *An odd pattern to each Chapter so far is: In the first song, the pattern is always different with the other two songs. **Chapter 1's pattern, the interests: ***Psychic Girl -> No interest (unwillingly has a sixth sense; though people find her interesting) ***Science Girl -> Interest in science ***Literature Girl -> Interest in literature **Chapter 2's pattern, Len's role: ***Canary Girl -> Millionaire (Len) and a singer in a bar (Rin) ***Detective Girl -> Assistant detective (Len) and a detective (Rin) ***Noir Girl -> Servant (Len) and a thief (Rin) *Unlike Chapter 1, Len's love towards Rin is somewhat psychotic and odd; such as Detective Girl's obsession or Len from Canary Girl's suicide. External links *YouTube Playlist - Translated songs of the Girl Series *Nicovideo Playlist - Hayakawa-P's mylist (all of his works) Category:Series Category:Series featuring Kagamine Len Category:Series featuring Kagamine Rin